


Hail Hydra

by BuckyBarnes8999



Series: The Unmade [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Captain Hydra, M/M, The Winter Soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarnes8999/pseuds/BuckyBarnes8999
Summary: Captain Hydra has done very well and gets to pick his reward.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Johann Schmidt
Series: The Unmade [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570627
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	Hail Hydra

**Author's Note:**

> You've been warned. 
> 
> Oneshot, might sequel but no plans on it.

All that was in The Soldier's view were sleek black boots, trimmed in red, rising over the toned muscle of The Captain's calves. 

"Soldat?"

"Da, Captain." 

"Mission report."

"Mission re-report. . . Mission failed. Asset malfunction." He was breathing hard, though the word _fear_ neither registered on his face nor in his brain. He honestly did not know he even _was_ feeling.

"Description of malfunction."

When The Soldier hesitated, The Captain flicked open a collapsible baton. "Description. Of. Malfunction." He repeated. The Soldier knew he'd not repeat it again.

"The Asset's new arm was incorrectly calibrated. The Asset cr-crushed the skull of an important hostage as a result." He remained stock still, kneeling before The Captain. 

"Was The Asset aware of the calibration issue?"

"Yes."  
The sound of the baton striking The Soldier across the face echoed sharply in the bare room. The blow was forceful enough that it knocked The Soldier to his side. When he rose up again, blood was pouring from his mouth. 

"You didn't alert maintenance?" The Captain raised The Soldier's chin with the tip of the baton. 

"The mission seemed more pressing."  
The sound of the baton striking him rang out once again. This time he struggled to get back up.

The Captain repeated; "You didn't alert maintenance?" 

"No."

"Why?" 

"The mi-mission seemed more pressing, Captain." This time he received a curt nod from The Captain.

"Parade rest, on your knees, Soldat."

The Soldier straightened his back and locked his arms behind it, knees apart. 

"Left wrist over right, Soldat, you know better." 

He adjusted the grip he had.  
"Lock your left hand." There was a whirring as The Soldier complied. "Khorosho. Now, so we don't forget the importance of maintenance. . . Exert the same force on your wrist as you did on that poor woman's skull." 

The Soldier's eyes widened, his head snapped up, looking pleadingly at The Captain.  
"Did I say you could look at me?" He tapped the baton on his thigh as a clear warning.  
The Soldier dropped his head back down.  
The Captain listened to the mechanical whirring of the arm as the grip tightened. He watched The Soldier's chest heaving, listened to him grit teeth he'd just broken. He didn't scream. Bones crunched and flesh split but he didn't scream. 

"Enough, Soldat." He moved forward and ran a gloved hand through The Soldier's blood matted hair. "Let me see." 

The Soldier held his right arm out, the hand flopped limply. The Captain grasped it and yanked, aligning the bones that weren't practically dust. "It'll heal. Now. Cleansing." He stepped back almost to the wall.  
"Strip." He ordered. The Soldier leapt up to comply, deftly using just his left hand to undo all the buckles and straps of his tac gear. This he hung on a designated peg on the far wall. Someone would collect that later and return it with all the bits of skull and brain matter gone.  
When he was naked he knelt down in the center of the room again.  
"Khorosho." The Captain praised. He flipped a switch, and most of the floor slid away, revealing grates. "Ready?"  
The Soldier nodded and The Captain pulled a chain. A torrent of scalding water cascaded from the ceiling. The Soldier leaned back into it, letting it fill his, nose mouth and ears, drowning everything out.  
When the water stopped he was gasping and his skin was red.  
"Hand." The Captain ordered and he extended the gleaming metal. A small bar of soap was pressed into his palm. "Wash."  
He almost didn't have to be ordered to do that, The Soldier relished this, it was the one thing he secretly enjoyed.  
Before he could get to his hair, The Captain approached him, holding a small bottle.  
"Parade rest, knees." He was ordered again.  
He got into position and The Captain moved behind him. The lid of the bottle was popped and suddenly The Captain's hands were massaging through his shoulder length locks. Shampoo. How long had it been?  
He leaned his head back into the touch and The Captain allowed it.  
It was when he let out a soft moan of pleasure that he was pushed away roughly.  
"That's quite enough." The Captain hissed, crossing the room again. He towelled off his hands before pulling the chain again to rinse The Soldier.  
A rough spun towel was thrust into The Soldier's hands. He quickly dried himself, expecting it to be taken before he could fully dry himself.  
The Captain did eventually grow bored of watching him feverishly scrubbing himself with the towel. It was yanked away and tossed aside.  
"Soldat." He barked.

"Ready to Comply."

"Follow me." The Captain turned and exited the room, two guards stepping aside for him. As if he needed guards, even against The Soldier. 

Something was _off_. They weren't heading toward his cell. The Soldier looked straight ahead, growing more and more uneasy. 

"You're lucky, Soldat. You may have fucked up today, but I? Well Johann is _very_ pleased with me." The Captain practically purred.  
That name made The Soldier's stomach do a flip.  
They stopped in front of a set of jet black, glossy double doors made of lacquered wood. They were emblazoned with a blood red skull and tentacles, the symbol for HYDRA.  
The Captain turned to him, his eyes raked over him predatorially. "I got to _pick_ my reward."  
He now felt just as naked as he actually was.

The doors opened inward on a room draped in rich red and the deepest black. In the center was a huge four post bed, the sheets were the exact color of fresh blood and the draperies, which were hung in such excess they puddled on the floor like silken rivers-- were jet black. The windows were high, arched and ornate with tinted glass. The floors were a deep, not-quite-black wood that shined like polished glass. The wallpaper was black brocade the pattern interspersed with deep red HYDRA symbols.  
Book cases lined one wall. A fire blazed in a black marble fireplace above which hung a large painting of Johann Schmidt, The Red Skull. Two comfortable looking black leather chairs were positioned in front of this fire.  
The Captain crossed the floor and stood at the foot of the bed.  
"Soldat. Follow." He ordered.  
The Soldier didn't realize he was seconds from hyperventilating. It was a struggle to get his legs to obey him but he did at last inch forward.  
"Good, good. Good." The Captain looked him over again. "Do a turn for me. Slowly."  
The Soldier obeyed, stiffly turning 360° in front of The Captain.  
"Undress me." He was ordered now.  
His hands visibly shook as he reached out to undo the heavy belt The Captain wore over his uniform. "You can drop everything to the floor." The Captain said in an almost bored manner.  
The belt dropped heavily, all the equipment hanging from it clattering or clanking.  
His shaking hands moved to unclip the harness on which The Captain's shield hung. This he took care with, leaning it against the foot of the bed. The chin strap of his helmet followed and the helmet joined everything else on the floor.  
The Captain slicked his hands back through his dirty blonde hair.  
The Soldiers mouth went dry. His hands fumbled with the uniform and he found himself being pushed roughly back. "Parade rest, knees." Came the familiar order, the only one he presently felt he could easily follow. "You're taking too long" The Captain hissed, deftly undoing all the buckles and zippers of his uniform.  
The Soldier didn't look up until he was instructed to, he avoided looking at The Captain's nakedness, instead settling his eyes on the tentacle tattoo that snaked around his bicep from his back.  
As he followed the lines, his eye caught sight of the painting above the fireplace and he flinched back.  
The Captain's eyes followed his. He cracked a smile. "If we hurry you won't have to see him, but you have to be very good."  
He stepped around to the side of the bed and climbed up onto the plush surface. "Mmh" he groaned as he stretched his naked body on the cool silk sheets. "Come here."  
The Soldier stood but stayed rooted on the spot. "The Asset is strictly forbidden to access furniture." He stated robotically. 

"Override. The Asset is allowed on this bed. Only this bed and only if I see fit."

He stood shaking. His programming conflicting harshly with what The Captain demanded. 

The threat; "Do. Not! Make me put you on this bed myself, Soldat." Was what finally got him to move. He tentatively climbed onto the bed, kneeling in front of The Captain.

The Captain sat up, cross-legged. He reached his hand out and ran the backs of his fingers over The Soldier's cheek.  
The Soldier didn't react, he just stared straight ahead.  
The other man's thumb slid lightly along The Soldier's lower lip, it was still split and bled a little when touched.  
The Captain brought his bloodied thumb to his own lips and licked it clean, letting the salt and metal taste coat his tongue.  
"Mmmh." He groaned obscenely and leaned in, catching that injured lip between his teeth. The Soldier made in involuntary sound but stayed stock still. When the other man tilted his head kissing him, he parted his lips obediently.  
The Captain slid his tongue inside and along the other's but of course got no response. When he pulled back there was a smear of blood across his lips onto his cheek.  
The Soldier's mouth was dripping again, not that it mattered as it poured onto the red sheets.  
The Soldier noted The Captain was breathing heavily. "You're allowed to make sounds." He instructed, "you're allowed to kiss me back."  
Allowed to?  
When The Captain, gripped the back of his head and pulled him in for another kiss he didn't reciprocate. The other man pulled back, confused. "Kiss me back." He ordered, crushing him back to his mouth.  
The Soldier made a confused sound but forced his tongue to rise to meet The Captain's.  
The man moaned into his mouth. After a few long moments he lay back, pulling The Soldier with him.  
He didn't pull his lips away, one hand slid up into The Soldier's hair, locking him in place. The other hand slid down his back, ghosted over the top of his ass.  
He yelped and The Captain let go, letting him pull away.  
The Soldier stared at The Captain like a wounded animal. The tall, muscular blonde grinned at him, The Soldier's blood coated his chin, dripping all the way to his chest.  
"Look at you. Like a frightened little buck, lined up in a hunters sights." The Captain made a motion with his hand like he was tracking something with his sidearm and when his finger lined up with The Soldier, he mimed pulling a trigger.  
Something in The Captain's words sent The Soldier reeling. He felt off balance and panic gripped the edge of his heart.  
"Buck?" He barely heard himself repeating, he put his hands to his mouth, feeling like he was about to throw up.  
His arm whirred sharply and locked down, tightening of its own accord. The calibration! He thrashed panicked.  
The Captain was on him in a moment, prying the metal fingers loose with his sheer strength. When he was free, The Captain fell back into the pillows, breathing hard from exertion.  
The close call brought The Soldier back to the present. Though his fear seemed to have addled his brain. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around The Captain.  
"Lock that damned arm behind your back!" The Captain barked, shoving him off.  
The Soldier obeyed, locking his arm down so it wouldn't move again until he was commanded. It hurt, but at least it wouldn't pose a threat.  
"Now." The Captain smoothed back his mussed hair. "Come here. On your knees."  
The Soldier crawled forward, slightly off balance due to his lack of an arm and the other one just starting to mend.  
The Captain slightly parted his legs, letting his trapped erection spring free of his thighs. He watched The Soldier's reaction, eyebrow quirking when he saw he recoiled a bit.  
"Soldat."

"Captain?"

"Do you know what do so with this?"  
He palmed himself, sliding his hand up along the underside and letting it bounce back. 

He hesitated.

"Soldat!"

The Soldier nodded slowly. It was part of his training, or at least that's what they'd said. 

"Khorosho. Take care of it." He settled back into the mountain of overstuffed pillows and watched The Soldier. 

The Soldier leaned in gently grasping it with his nearly useless right hand. He had enough strength to pull it closer to his lips til it touched them lightly.  
He pressed a kiss to the very tip then darted his tongue out along it, collecting the pre that had gathered there. He wanted to recoil but he knew that's just not how this was done, he had to continue.  
He locked eyes with The Captain, letting the head of his prick circle his precum-glossed lips. It twitched against them, slapping wetly. "Do you want to a fuck my face, Captain?"  
Where the hell had that come from? Certainly not training. It didn't seem to faze The Captain. "Just get it wet." He groaned.  
The Soldier nodded and took him to the back of his mouth with a moan. He let his tongue flatten, licking every inch he could. After a few minutes of The Captain obviously struggling to not, in fact, fuck his face, The Soldier raised off the thick appendage with a slurp and a pop. It was indeed wet dripping wet.  
The Captains eyes were hooded, pupils blown wide with lust. "Unlock your arm. Get on your hands and knees, facing me, lock your arm back." He barked out a succession of orders that The Soldier quickly obeyed with a whirring of machinery.  
When The Captain knelt behind him, hands coming to rest on either of his ass cheeks, spreading them, The Soldier yelped and curled into a ball on his back.  
"That is Restricted Access. The Asset reacts negatively to penetrative stimulus." 

"Describe 'negative reaction', Soldat." 

"The Asset has lapses in memory. The Asset had displayed reversion into a pre-HYDRA state. Anal Stimuli not optimal." He truly did sound like a robot. 

The Captain rolled his eyes. "Uncurl!" He barked. The Soldier refused and he found himself wishing he had his baton. "Uncurl now, Soldat!" Still he stayed curled up on his back, face covered.  
With a grunt The Captain began to wrestle him into a more manageable position. This was meant to be a reward, not more work!

At last he had him uncurled but was having to hold down all his limbs. "If you don't comply, I will make sure that you're still here when Johann returns."  
The Soldier whimpered and let himself go limp. "There. Not so hard." The Captain placed a startlingly loving kiss on his lips.  
He raised The Soldier's legs, pinning them down in a way that gave him easy access. 

The Soldier could feel the heat from The Captain's cock against his ass. His heart raced, ached even. His breathing came irregular gasps. "St--stop" was that word in his vocabulary? He closed his sea-blue eyes, tears slipping unbidden from beneath his lids. "Please."

"Do you get a say?" The Captains cock pressed between his cheeks, "are you a human being all of a sudden?" 

The Soldier arched up screaming as the first few inches were forced inside. His hands came up to grip The Captain's biceps. "Please!" He screamed out.  
This had all started out so _nice_ , he'd been allowed to kiss, allowed on the bed. . . But now.  
He suddenly felt the complete absence of the other man's cock from his ass.  
Strong hands gripped the sides of his face, stilling his thrashing.  
"Stop, stop." The Captain shushed him, making him lock his eyes on The Captain's piercing blue ones. "I'm going to have you. That's a given, my little buck. I want you to enjoy it too. I can make you enjoy it." He pecked his forehead. "What did you like that we were doing? You're allowed to say. Speak up"

The Soldier gasped for breath but finally managed to croak out; "kissing."

"We can do that." The Captain smiled so tenderly, it was making The Soldier's head spin.  
The Captain leaned in and kissed him, tenderly at first but it quickly grew frantic. The Soldier moaned and arched into it, needy and eager for this part at least.  
He became quickly aware of The Captain's cock pressing back inside.  
He cried out into his mouth, tried to pull back but he was pressed firmly into the mattress.  
His teeth sharply grazed The Captain's tongue. The Captain grasped, pulled back and slapped The Soldier across the face. "Yes, give me more of those teeth." He groaned, leaning back in to claim his mouth again. He didn't disappoint, he had The Captain's lips bruised and bleeding by the time the man was fully seated inside him.  
"I want to keep you." The Captain chuckled and sat back, gripping The Soldier by the hips.  
Under his gaze The Soldier's traitorous cock twitched.  
"See? You're _enjoying it_." He assured The Soldier.  
Was he?  
When The Captain started moving, he gasped out a harsh moan. "I am!" He found himself crying out.  
"Good, my little Buck. I like those sounds."  
He popped his hips in rapid succession, angling them up trying to hit that spot inside the other man.  
The Soldier saw stars when that spot was touched. "There!" He heard himself crying.

"Good boy!" The Captain gasped out.

"B-bucky! M-my names Bucky!" Why had he said that?  
He knew the face over him, didn't he?  
Didn't he love that face?  
Did he?  
He could not put a name to it by any means. 

The best thing he could do was to pull the man down to kiss him hard as he arched, cumming harder than he remembered ever having done. He dropped back to the bed, fisting the silk sheets, letting the Captain finish inside with only a contented whimper.  
"Mmhhh Stevie." He purred blissfully.

The Captain's knee jerk reaction was to punch the man beneath him hard enough to knock him out. His head buzzed, his ears rang but other than that, there was no recognition. 

He heard the door open and lightly click closed. Heavy boots with a confident stride crossed the floor. 

Thin blood red lips ghosted along The Captain's shoulder, up along his neck, lightly kissing below his ear.  
"Good evening, Captain Hydra." Johann purred. 

Both men's eyes trailed over The Soldier's body slightly twitching on the bed.  
"I think I broke your toy." The Captain breathed.

"He was due another wipe anyway. Genius Soviets keep putting him up against people who might recognize him." Johann pressed another kiss to The Captain's neck. "How are you for a second round?" 

Three techs were already scrambling into the room to collect The Soldier.

Once he had been cleared away, The Captain pulled Johann into bed with him. "I'm always eager for you, Johann." He breathed, laying flat and parting his thighs seductively. 

"Aren't you just." Johann said, smiling as he let his eyes slowly drag over his greatest conquest. "Is that blood on your face?" 

He leaned in and licked The Captain's lips. "You can be a cruel lover." How chuckled.

"You adore that about me." 

"I do indeed." He unbuttoned his coat letting it lay open, then his hands made short work of his belt and zipper. "But I've had a long day. I need relief, Captain." 

"Do you want my mouth or. . ?" He looked over the other man hungrily. 

"How . . . Worked up are you?" 

"Take your gloves off." The Captain panted.

Had there been an eyebrow on Johann's face, it would surely be raised. "My beautiful, needy boy." He purred, pulling his gloves off a finger at a time. It was often startling to realize that the red ended at Johann's collar line. "Turn around."

The Captain turned and immediately felt fingers sliding along the cleft of his ass.  
It wasn't long before Johann's fingers were pumping in rapidly, scissoring and spreading The Captain wide. 

When The Captain pulled away, he glanced over to see Johann had his cock grasped firmly in his hand. Fuck it was thick, just as long as the Captain's own but much thicker. An impressive piece indeed. "I'm ready, Geliebter." He cooed, switching to German terms of endearment. 

Johann pat his lap and The Captain eagerly straddled him.  
Captain leaned in and traced the sharp outlines of Johann's face with his lips.  
Firm hands gripped his hips and Johann bucked up into him.  
He cried out, arching back prettily.  
Johann pulled him close, kissing his chest.  
He started to buck his hips, making The Captain bounce over his rigid cock.  
The sounds Captain made would have left lesser men weak in the knees but Johann was not a lesser man. 

He ended up leaning forward til The Captain was laying on his back. He put one foot off the bed for leverage and gave the statuesque man beneath him everything he had.  
The bed creaked even though it was brick-solid wood.  
The Captain ripped the sheets as he tried to find purchase on their slippery surface.  
The Captain arched, painting his own abdomen with cum but Johann had stamina. He wasn't done yet and wouldn't stop til he was. He moaned out things he knew Johann would like such as:

"It's too much!"

"Harder!"

And 

"Please! Fill me, Geliebter!"

At that last exclamation, Johann did indeed buck harder up into him and fill him.  
So much hot cum poured into him it flooded out, dripping from around Johann's cock. 

Johann pulled out, adjusted his appearance and let himself fall into bed. The Captain followed, nestling into his side.

Something however was bothering The Captain, like an itch at the back of his brain.  
"Johann?" He began as he caught his breath. "Who is, Bucky?"

"What?!" He almost sat up but resisted the urge. "Nobody. A dead man."

It didn't feel right, it didn't add up. Wasn't, didn't the Soldier call himself Bucky?

"If Bucky's dead. . ." He chewed over the words carefully. "Then who is Stevie?" 

As soon as he said the name it was like a bullet going through his brain. He blacked out, falling into Johann's arms. 

He only caught glimpses after that, for a long time he'd black out, wake up then black out again.  
He sometimes caught snippets of conversation;  
"At least we know that the failsafe still works. This happens every time we let them fuck." 

"The Soldier hasn't returned, wish this big bastard would wake up for recon."

When he finally came to properly, he was in bed beside Johann.  
The man was sitting up in bed, reading and sipping a steaming cup of tea. "Good morning, Geliebter. Were you having nightmares again?"

The Captain nodded and pulled himself flush to Johann's side. 

"Well eat some toast. You have a mission."


End file.
